Asylum Story New friends
by AliciaUchiha1998
Summary: I didn't know what to put this under. A rather timid girl who is being treated rather harsh for her mental illness. Where she lives is not what the panflit implied, she is not a test subject to a nasty doctor. However there is some hope for an unlikely friend comes along to help her out.
**This story I started was for an assignment in my expressive writing. We had to do a narrative so I thought of this one. I am hoping to continue it there will be more than one chapter to this story. Btw first story I have ever posted on here I hope you enjoy and leave me some feedback if you'd like. Also I know my grammar is not the best, still working on it.**

Lidia lay quiet on her bed eyes closed but conscious, screaming and grunting noises could be heard from the other cell like rooms surrounding hers. The click of the lock being undone caused her eyes to open, they slowly moved from the ceiling to the heavy metal door which had dried blood caked all over it. A female nurse dressed in all white walked in, her body was shaking as she stepped closer to Lidia's bed. Behind this fragile looking women were two larger security guards just in case anything went wrong.

The nurse came over to the bed with a metal muzzle, which was meant for a dog, in one swift motion she put it on Lidia, and then proceeded to undo the restraints that were keeping Lidia down on the bed. She then removed the muzzle with haste before leaving the now unrestrained Lidia free to move about the confined room she called home.

The metal door was slammed shut by the guards followed by the sound of the lock reattaching to the door frame.

Lidia slowly sat up moving so her legs dangled off the side of her bed. It was still dark; her room had no windows to the outside world. There was only a fragment of light that shown through the small food slot on her door.

Lidia wore a dirty old hospital gown which had a variety of stains on it; she had never received new clothes ever since she was brought to this place ten years ago. Her silver hair was knotted and tangled, she started to tug at a few of the knots with her fingers as she waited for her food to be dropped threw the slot. Hearing footsteps and the sudden decrease in screaming she knew her breakfast was close to being served. Sliding onto the cold concrete floor she crawled on all fours to the slot on the bottom of the door. The light vanished for a brief moment as the food was slid on the floor into the room, no tray, no utensils, and no napkins. It seemed to be a chunk of dried meat; she grabbed it quickly and started to eat it ripping the tough dry meat with her sharpened dog like teeth.

She licked the floor where little scraps remained, the light vanished from the small slot in the door once again, and she looked seeing a pair of shoes. Quickly she backed away from the door as the lock was released and the door was pushed open. She covered her eyes as bright light washed into the room like a tidal wave. One of the male nurses came in and put the muzzle back over Lidia's mouth and then proceeded to restrain her hands with zip ties. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked seeing the doctor who came once every few months.

A small statured woman entered the room, her name was Dr. Vandort. A woman who seemed to have no feelings; no emotion towards any human being. All she cared about was her work and Lidia was her prize possession.

In the light, Lidia's "alterations" were visible. Atop her head were fuzzy wolf ears and pulled through a hole in the back of her gown was a tail to match. Her human ears were non-existent, having been removed three years prior. Lidia had endured many surgeries since she had arrived in this terrible place she now called home. It was a special day however, her 18th birthday, and did have a surprise for her.

Lidia was escorted out of the room; she struggled to walk on two legs. smirked as her experiment stood out in the brightly lit hallway still restrained by the male nurse.

"She looks wonderful, all of the wounds have healed" said, Lidia's ears flicked and moved to hear the sound of 's voice. A grin grew large across Vandort's face. "You can hear me much better now, the neurons have attached correctly and healed." Lidia gave no response and just looked at her captor. Suddenly, she started to fuss wildly against the nurse and the zip ties restraining her. She had not received her medication yet this morning and her eyes and mind began to play tricks on her.

Thrashing wildly, Lidia saw the room, it filled with blood and monsters started to appear; her eyes blinked rapidly as she started to scream and rip at the restraints. The zip ties cut into her wrists and started to bleed. What she saw no one else did, her screaming continued as one of the figures she saw grabbed onto her ankles and moved its way up.

gave a soft sigh and quickly pulled out a syringe "How could I have forgotten? You never got your medicine". Lidia's eyes widened and she stopped struggling as the syringe was jammed into her neck. Her vision began to blur and the creatures faded into the white walls, her eyes shut as the medicine put her to sleep. Her body slumped against the nurse holding onto her. Vandort chuckled a tad. "Those fits are getting worse. See that her injuries are taken care of then move her to the viewing room our guests will be here shortly."

Hours passed and Lidia awoke in a strange unfamiliar room located in the upstairs area of the asylum. The room was surrounded with two way mirrors, though Lidia didn't know what those were, she could not see all the people sitting on the other side examining her. The room was bigger than the cell she was use to. Several bright lights were above her, the light which reflected off the white walls made it hard for her to focus on anything.

Sitting up off the floor, Lidia winced slightly, her wrists wrapped with bandages. The only color besides white came from the red blood seeping through the bandages. Her light red eyes scoped the room once they adjusted to the brightness. She noticed the walls were mirrors and for the first time in a long time she looked at herself. Crawling over to one of the mirrors she touched her ears as they moved a bit trying to hear any noise. Her tail moved slightly as she opened her mouth showing her sharpened teeth.

The on lookers on the other side of the mirror drew and wrote down observations. gave a smirk as she looked at her guests admiring her creation. "Lidia is one of our most successful experiments; all parts we modified to her move and function perfectly." The on lookers continued to write and draw Lidia, as she moved around the room looking for a way out.

A few moments passed before one of the male nurses entered the room with a syringe full of a sedative; Lidia looked at him and gave a low growl being on all fours. He moved without haste and injected her arm with the sedative. Lidia thrashed and tried to get him to stop, but he was used to dealing with her. The thrashing slowly died down as her vision became blurry once again; the room seemed to be spinning. Collapsing to the floor, she was out cold. A female nurse wheeled in a gurney, which Lidia's limp body was laid on then wheeled out and back down to her cell. The on-lookers had left and was in pure ecstasy having been able to show off her successful experiment.

Days passed it was the same routine for Lidia, restrained during the night to stop her from attempting suicide or self-harm. The same female nurse dressed in all white would enter the room each morning and putting the cold metal muzzle on Lidia so she wouldn't get bit while she removed the restraints. The muzzle would then be removed so she could eat her breakfast which soon followed after the nurse left the cell. Lidia would slowly move off the bed and crawl to the door on all fours. She would then sit and wait by the slot at the bottom of her door for her breakfast. After breakfast she would be injected with her medication which would put her to sleep for most of the day. Once she would wake up her dinner would be on the ground for her to eat and water would be forced down her throat after she finished eating. Finally she would be brought a bucket to do her business before it was time to be restrained to the bed for the night.

The same routine...every day...every week...every month...every year.

Until one particular day, Lidia's daily routine would change.

Instead of being released from her restraints one morning by the female nurse dressed in white, one of the male nurses came in with her syringe of medication and sedative. While restrained she was given her medicine so she would be asleep for a bit longer. Her limp body was moved to a larger cell on the other side of the asylum. This cell had one small light dangling high up so the patients couldn't reach it.

Lidia's eyes opened as she lay on the cold concrete floor, her ears flicked as she rubbed her eyes. Once she could see clearly, she noticed that she was not in her cell and that she wasn't alone in the room. On the other side of the room was a dark figure laying on the ground, Lidia gave a low growl as the figure began to stir from its sleep. She moved a bit closer on all fours curious but still ready to attack if necessary.

The figure got up on all fours and stretched a bit before turning and noticing Lidia. A louder growl came from the figure once he saw her. Crawling into the light, the figure and Lidia stopped growling at one another, the figure was a boy. A boy with jet black hair, wolf ears, and a tail similar to her own. She backed up not sure what to make of him.

The boy looked being able to see that Lidia was similar to him as well; he just looked at her. There was no noise made by either one for a long period of time, the boy sat down and opened his mouth. "Y-You are like me, I'm Freki who are you?" He stated a bit nervous but bold in his tone of voice.

Lidia stared at him and said nothing; she had not spoken since she had first arrived. Her mind raced as she tried to think, her mouth opened slightly, in a soft spoken voice she said "L-Lidia".

was watching the interaction between Freki and Lidia through a video feed from a camera she had set up in the corner of the room. Her eyes widened as she heard Lidia's voice, then a smirk crossed her face as usual "I knew putting her with him would get her talking again."

Very few words were exchanged between Lidia and Freki, due to the fact that Lidia had no education prior to her admission into the asylum. The only word she knew was her own name, since that was the only word she heard on a daily basis.

Freki and Lidia had a lot in common. This is why from that day on would give them time in the same room with one another. She wanted Freki to teach Lidia to speak and communicate with others. Freki knew what his job was, so each time Lidia and Freki were put together he tried to gain her trust and teach her to speak.

Freki was an old successful experiment had created before Lidia ever came to the asylum. He was her pet; she made him gain the trust of patients and then teach them things she wanted them to know before they were sent off to be "researched".

He could walk on two legs and four, Being roughly 23 years old, he enjoyed teaching patients new skills; and he knew that they would be sent off to be "researched" he had no feelings, or so it seemed. Now that he met Lidia, things were going to change.

Lidia would be placed in a room with Freki once a week; she slowly learned new words and communication skills. However, she never spoke to anyone but Freki; she found a sense of comfort from him. This sense of comfort she had not felt in many years, she would believe anything Freki would tell her, little did she know the truth he was hiding from her.

One particular evening Lidia lay on the floor of her cell; she was making strange noises, tapping the floor and murmuring in some foreign tongue. The nurse had gotten caught up with a patient who had attempted to escape his cell; Lidia had not received her medication. The dark room was empty except for the small amount of light shining through the food slot. Lidia's eyes seemed to be stuck open hardly blinking, in her eyes the room was not empty; there were monsters and blood splattered across the walls. What she saw terrified her, in her mind she saw horned creatures cutting up Freki, her only friend, her body shook as she began to scream. "FREKI! FREKI!" she screamed to the empty room.

Her door was unlocked and Freki along with a nurse entered the room, the nurse went over to Lidia quickly with the syringe she was all too familiar with, the medicine shot through Lidia's veins as she slowly calmed down. The monsters, the blood, the gruesome scene of her only friend faded into the walls and floor. Freki kneeled beside her and gently picked her up; Lidia's body slowly started to relax as he laid her in the bed. No matter how much he hated it, he started to have strange feelings for Lidia. Her eyes looked over Freki before closing slowly as the sedative in her medication kicked in.

Leaving the room, Freki rubbed his temples being frustrated with himself; a low growl came from his throat as he walked down the hallway passing the rest of the patients. He walked past who had just exited the cell of the newest patient. She looked as he hastily passed her heading to the elevator to go upstairs to his room. Standing in the elevator alone he let out a loud growl and punched the metal doors of the elevator leaving a dent. "What are these feelings? Why her? I don't understand!" he yelled in a fit of rage.

The doors of the elevator opened, a group of nurses entered as Freki walked out. He went to his room quickly not saying a word to anyone; slamming the door shut and locking it; he was not seen the rest of the day.


End file.
